


Just Once

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, it's my first supergirl fic so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Kara reveals herself to Lena. Lena wants to forgive her and move on but sometimes the truth hurts. Just once she wants someone to not lie to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 7





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched supergirl since s3 but am probably going to end up watching it again for supercorp and Katie McGrath. I am so sorry this is so late Sara. 
> 
> Listen to Just Once by James Ingrham for maximum feels.

Lena hated January. It was cold, dark, wet, everyone was either ridiculously optimistic chanting that this was a new year and a new them or jaded and tired from the aftermath of Christmas and a few days off. January also meant reluctantly turning the out of office off and responding to the barrage of emails from clients that are demanding an immediate response despite it being Christmas day. She sighs to herself and starts replying, setting up various meetings in the coming days and weeks. 

It’s not just the return to work that has got Lena down. She’d been hoping that this year would be different, that she would have had someone to kiss under the Mistletoe, someone to snuggle as the countdown to a new year and a new decade began. It turns out the sweet, kind, caring if slightly too curious at times Kara Danvers was not who she said she was. She was Supergirl, the only other person whom Lena would trust with her life, the fact that both of them, or both versions had lied to her caused her world to implode. 

Pouring another merlot, she’d do dry february instead, she recalled that night yet again: 

Some people had protested the fact that she was going to be the one to introduce Kara, she was too close to her, that there was too much history, she’d ignored them and pointed out the fact they had such a history was the very reason that she should present the award. Granted it was also because she had felt herself growing closer to Kara, and thought that maybe after everything this would be the start of a new chapter in their relationship, that they could move to something more. 

//

_ Kara hated these events, give her a world shattering crisis and adrenaline and Supergirl would kick in. Give her a room full of people dressed to the nines, all coming up to her and talking to her just made her nervous.  _

_ She looked up and saw the one person, other than her sister, that could calm her, make her world feel still, she was also the last person that should be here - Lena Luthor. Taking a deep breath she made her way up the stairs to meet her.  _

_ She knew she was about to break her heart and Lena’s but she couldn’t lie to her anymore.  _

_ Lena had wanted it to be a surprise, but she also should have guessed that Kara would somehow find her before hand. Kara always managed to pick her out in a crowd.  _

_ She knew as soon as she saw Kara that her surprise attendance was not as welcome as she’d hoped.  _

_ Kara, deciding to go with the ripping off the band aid approach , blurted out “I’m Supergirl, I’ve always been Supergirl. I ...I know I should have told you sooner and I wanted to but I kept making excuses. Then one day you were so mad with me, Supergirl, but so pleased to see Kara and I couldn’t. I was selfish. I’m sorry”. She’s crying now, and shaking because she knows this is it, this could be the end of their friendship and she’s not sure she can face that.  _

_ Lena can’t believe this, doesn’t want to believe it, but she does, not only because Kara/Supergirl is clearly telling the truth but because somehow everything just makes a little bit more sense now. She wishes it didn’t, wishes she could go back to not knowing. Sometimes ignorance truly is bliss.  _

_ She didn’t know what to say, so instead she just walked away.  _

_ Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t think of exposing Kara in the middle of that room, She was a Luthor after all, a family of liars.  _

_ The truth is not easy, if it was then no one would lie. She can’t bring herself to do that, she can’t quite bring herself to forgive Kara either, but she won’t expose her, not after everything both Kara and Supergirl have done for her.  _

_ Kara listens to the speech and once again regrets just how much she’s hurt her.  _

///

That was three weeks ago and though Lena knows that Kara/Supergirl will always be her best friend, maybe if they let themselves they could be more, but she’s been hurt too many times before. 

That’s why she’s returned all the gifts, giving the coffee and the scones to the homeless and ignored all of her numerous calls and texts. 

It’s also why when she finally does talk to Kara, it’s not just for a heart to heart, but to get lex’s diary. She knows Lex had an agenda, one that because of Supergirl he did not fulfill. An agenda she intends to carry out. 

The hardest truth is the truth about oneself. 

Lena is a luthor, a truth she’s been running from for too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments make me smile! :)
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
